Lullaby
by completewithtypos
Summary: Albus watches Minerva sing her adopted son to sleep. Slight ADMM. Song belongs to Billy joel


Lullaby

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. ROwling. I make no money from this or anything else for that matter. Also, the song belongs to Billy Joel. Please review. Lizz

Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway of his best friend Minerva McGonagall's chambers. She had no idea he was there, her attention focused on the small boy in her arms. Albus thought back to about six months before, when Minerva had all but begged him not to leave young Harry Potter on his Aunt and Uncle's doorstep. At the time, he had disagreed with her decision to adopt the boy, but he had let her have her way. Watching now, as she rocked her small son to sleep, he was glad he had let her keep Harry. She was a wonderful mother, he thought to himself. He smiled when she began to sing softly.

_Goodnight, my angel time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

Albus' eyes started to tear as the soft, sweet voice of his friend filled the room. This was not a lullaby he'd heard, and he was moved by the fact that Harry had apparently been asking her if she'd leave him too. The scene before him confirmed that Minerva's decision to keep Harry had been the right one.

_Goodnight, my angel now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

He smiled again, remembering exactly what she was singing about. A few days earlier they had been visiting Albus at his summer cottage on the shore. It was his and Minerva's tradition to spend the end of the summer together. He had convinced her to go sailing with him, and the three had spent the day on the water, with Harry entertaining them with songs he had learned at the Weasley's house where Minerva sometimes left him when she had things to do and Albus couldn't take him. It had been a perfect day. Never had he seen Minerva so happy, her green eyes sparkling just like the water they were floating on.

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep_

_Inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

Albus had lost all track of time as he stood quietly watching his best friend. It was like he was suddenly seeing her for the first time again, and feelings he had long ago buried in his heart resurfaced. She was lovely. Albus knew she was the only one he'd ever love, but he'd masked his feelings for so many years, valuing her friendship too much. Now, as he watched her with her adopted son, he longed to be a part of their small family.

_Goodnight, my angel now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry_

_And if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_

Minerva stood slowly, Harry fast asleep in her arms, and turned to take him to his room. She smiled softly to Albus. So she had known he was there all along. Moving across the room to him, she stopped so he could say good night to Harry. Albus bent and tenderly kissed the boy's forehead, and when he stood up again, he caught a glimpse of a hidden love in her eyes, and his heart leapt when he realized it was directed at him. It was covered in an instant as she turned away, but hope filled him and Albus followed her to Harry's room. Harry stirred slightly when he left the comfort of his mother's arms, but her singing soothed him.

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabies go on and on_

Minerva stretched out a hand to Albus, she sensed his presence in the doorway behind her. He moved across the room, and slowly slid his hand into hers, their fingers naturally intertwining. Minerva softly sighed, a happy, contented sigh as her head came to rest against his shoulder. Albus turned his head to press a gentle kiss to her temple as his arm came around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She smiled up at him, before turning back to watch their son sleeping peacefully.

_They never die_

_That's how you and I_

_Will be _


End file.
